Avengers: Secret Invasion (Marvelette film)
Avengers: Secret Invasion is a Phase Seven Marvelette Cinematic Universe film. It was released on May 17th, 2030, following Blade Reborn and preceding Champions. The film is directed by George Miller. Cast *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel *Chris Hemsworth as Thor Odinson *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa / Black Panther **Chadwick Boseman as Black Panther Skrull (Death) *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner / Hulk *Tom Holland as Peter Parker / Spider-Man *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang / Ant-Man *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne / Wasp **Evangeline Lilly as Wasp Skrull *Gal Gadot as Veranke (Death) *Michael Jai White as Kl'rt / Super-Skrull (First Appearance) *Tyler Alvarez as Sam Alexander / Nova *Karl Urban as James Howlett / Logan / Wolverine **Karl Urban as Wolverine Skrull (Death) *John Krasinski as Reed Richards / Mister Fantastic **John Krasinski as Mister Fantastic Skrull *Emily Blunt as Susan Storm / Invisible Woman **Emily Blunt as Invisible Woman Skrull *Joe Keery as Johnny Storm / Human Torch **Joe Keery as Human Torch Skrull *Seth Rogen as Ben Grimm / Thing *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes / War Machine **Don Cheadle as War Machine Skrull *Joe Taslim as Namor McKenzie / Sub-Mariner *Natalie Portman as Jane Foster / Thor *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson / Captain America **Anthony Mackie as Captain America Skrull *Sebastian Stan as James "Bucky" Barnes / White Wolf **Sebastian Stan as White Wolf Skrull (Death) *Letitia Wright as Princess Shuri *Tessa Thompson as Brunnhilde / Valkyrie *Steve Buscemi as Skrull Interrogator *Marisa Tomei as May Parker **Marisa Tomei as May Parker Skrull *Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Stephen Strange *Ralph Fiennes as Professor Charles Xavier *Armie Hammer as Scott Summers / Cyclops *Evan Rachel Wood as Jean Grey **Evan Rachel Wood as Jean Grey Skrull *Billy Crudup as Hank McCoy / Beast *Gugu Mbatha-Raw as Ororo Munroe / Storm *Scott Eastwood as Alex Summers / Havok **Scott Eastwood as Havok Skrull *Kit Harington as Blackagar Boltagon / Black Bolt **Kit Harington as Black Bolt Skrull (Death) *Jessica Chastain as Medusalith Amaquelin / Medusa *Chloe Bennet as Daisy Johnson / Quake **Chloe Bennet as Quake Skrull *Susan Sarandon as President Bethany Harrington **Susan Sarandon as President Harrington Skrull *Grant Gustin as Noh-Varr / Protector **Grant Gustin as Protector Skrull *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill / Star-Lord (Cameo) *Zoe Saldana as Gamora (Cameo) *Bradley Cooper as Subject 89P13 / Rocket (Cameo) *Vin Diesel as Groot (Cameo) *Pom Klementieff as Mantis (Cameo) *Karen Gillan as Nebula (Cameo) Crew *George Miller: Writer, Director *Kid Marvelette: Writer, Executive Producer *Kevin Feige: Executive Producer *Chris McKenna: Writer *Erik Sommers: Writer *Nicole Perlman: Writer *Trinh Tran: Producer *Victoria Alonso: Producer *Louis D'Esposito: Producer *Michael Giacchino: Composer Plot Veranke has been leading a secret sect of the Skrulls for years, infiltrating the humans. Now, they make their play for absolute dominion of the human race. Trivia *This film is directed by George Miller, who was once slated to direct the canceled Justice League Mortal. *Despite being called an Avengers film, it is really a crossover between the Avengers, the X-Men, and the Fantastic Four. *At the end of the film a new Avengers team is formed to work with S.W.O.R.D., consisting of Captain Marvel, Protector, Thor, Valkyrie, Beast, Thing, and Nova. A separate team is formed to combat threats on Earth based out of Wakanda, consisting of Black Panther, Thor (Jane Foster), Spider-Man, Ant-Man, Wasp, Hulk, War Machine, Namor, Wolverine, and Captain America. *Don Cheadle returns to reprise his role as War Machine for the first time since Avengers: Endgame. Category:Films Category:Earth-191919 Category:Created by Kid Marvelette Category:The Marvelette Cinematic Universe